


Sisterly bonds in times of war

by NymeriaW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Malfoy Manor, black sisters, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymeriaW/pseuds/NymeriaW
Summary: Explores Bellatrix's relationship with Narcissa and Andromeda. Starts with Bellatrix's escape from Azkaban and will probably follow the canon up to a certain point but it might become AU in the future. I can't promise anything. Subtle Bellamort.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Narcissa went over everything in her head one more time: she had had the house elves cook various dishes and cakes, there was wine and other beverages, she had bought clothes, she had put the guest room in order. She wrung her hands and could not understand her nervousness. It was rather like welcoming a stranger instead of her sister home after a long absence. Lucius had warned her that Bellatrix might be changed after her long incarceration and that Narcissa shouldn’t expect too much. She had only visited Bellatrix in prison once when her sister had only been there for five years. That time, she had still been recognizable as her proud and haughty self though Narcissa sensed that some desperation was settling in. Bellatrix might not have foreseen that it would take the Dark Lord that many years to return to power, and perhaps her determination was starting to falter. After that, visiting prisoners was no longer allowed and Narcissa had her hands full with her little boy anyway. She had decided to forget about her sister as there was very little chance of seeing her again. Or so she thought at the time.

She heard a loud pop and two people appeared in the hallway. Lucius had notified her that Rodolphus had preferred to stay at his parents’s house for a while and would not be coming. Narcissa rushed to meet them, her heart pounding.

”My dear”, Lucius kissed her, removing his cloak. He moved aside, revealing to Narcissa a tall woman with long black hair standing behind him. Bellatrix’s face had been hollowed and skull- like but Narcissa could see that there was still beauty in there somewhere, although it would take weeks or months of rest and good nutrition for it to surface again. Bellatrix’s hair was now so long it reached her waist. It had barely reached her shoulders when she was imprisoned. She was also very thin and wearing a cloak over her Azkaban robes. Narcissa breathed a sigh a relief; it wasn’t that bad. They hugged, rather awkwardly.

”I will have the house elves get dinner ready”, Narcissa said smiling.

”I prefer to clean up first,” said Bellatrix in a hoarse voice, as though she hadn’t spoken in ages.

”Of course”. Narcissa guided her upstairs to the bathroom.

****************************  
In the bathtub, Bellatrix sunk under the warm water, hair floating around her like a dark halo. She broke the surface only when she could not hold her breath any longer.

***************************

Narcissa had never seen anyone eat with as much enthusiasm as her sister did now, without tasting the food just gorging herself. She supposed it was understandable. Azkaban did not offer a varied menu and the prisoners got only as much food so as to keep them alive.

”I have something for you,” said Narcissa and ran into the other room, coming back with a small trunk. Bellatrix opened it and took out the clothing Narcissa had bought for her when Lucius told her the Dark Lord would soon release the prisoners. All Bellatrix’s possessions had been lost but Narcissa thought it was just as well for her sister to start her new life in new robes. She had selected burgundy and deep green and blue robes, as Bellatrix had always appreciated those colours. She had also gotten her shoes, a few dresses, a jumper and some cardigans. Bellatrix wrapped one of those around her now, trying to keep warm. ”Thank you, Cissy”, she said. Narcissa was touched that she’d remembered their childhood nickname for her.

”Oh I forgot the most important thing,” said Narcissa opening a drawer and taking out a black box. Bellatrix opened it taking out a rather long, walnut wand. Her eyes widened and for the first time there was joy in them. ”My wand! But how—”

”I had Lucius pull some strings at the Ministry. Usually the prisoners’ wands are destroyed if they are sentenced to lifelong imprisonment,” said Narcissa, ”but we managed to obtain your wand.”

Bellatrix stroke it, clasping her long fingers around it. Narcissa felt herself shuddering. She knew what her sister had done with this wand and what she would most likely continue to do with it now. The thing was imbued with dark magic so much so that it had always made Narcissa a bit uncomfortable whenever she happened to set eyes on it. Narcissa had no qualms about the Dark Lord’s enemies being put in their place or in their graves, but she had never wanted to get her hands dirty herself and had never been interested in either dueling or learning the Dark Arts. She had preferred to be as far away from the actual war as possible but she knew that that was going to become inevitable now that her sister and the Dark Lord were back and thirsty for blood.

Bellatrix got up from the table in a sudden movement. ”Thank you for this wonderful dinner, sister. I would like to go and rest now if you do not object.”

”Of course not, Bella,” said Narcissa quickly. ”Let me show you to your chambers.”

**********************************************  
Narcissa had lent Bellatrix one of her nightgowns. Bellatrix was now brushing her hair. She had used a severing charm and cut it so that it reached only just below her breasts now. She had lost a lot of hair in Azkaban but luckily her hair was so thick that it was barely noticeable. Her hair had regained some of its sleekness after washing though it had lost its previous shine.

Narcissa waved her wand, adding more logs to the fire. Bellatrix was shivering slightly despite the room being quite warm now. The cold from her prison cell was set in her bones. She got into bed, pulling the covers over her and lying on her back staring at the ceiling.

”The Dark Lord is magnificent”, she said in a low voice.

Narcissa turned to face her. ”You were not shocked then at his new appearance?” she asked. She remembered that Lucius had been more than a little surprised at the Dark Lords’s new body. It had been a long time since the Dark Lord could be said to be handsome but his new body looked even less human than his old one.

”Not at all,” Bellatrix’s eyes narrowed and she sounded slightly irritated. Narcissa supposed she had somehow insulted the Dark Lord with her question.

”I will leave you to get some rest,” she said and left the room.

******************************************************

Lying next to Lucius in her own bed, Narcissa was going over the events of the day.

”It’s all rather strange, ” she told Lucius who was already half asleep. ”She’s not like I though she would be. She seems rather… numb. ”

Lucius sighed. ”I told you not to expect too much. She’ll recover eventually but Azkaban is a trauma. She will not have the same personality she had while you were growing up.” He then blew the last candle out hoping this would put an end to the conversation as Bellatrix Lestrange was hardly one of his favourite topics. Narcissa turned to lay on her side but did not sleep for hours.

********************************************************  
Bellatrix was also lying awake, the covers drawn up to her neck. She was trying to keep warm now that the fire had gone out. She had not been in her sister’s house for almost twenty years as she and Narcissa had not had much contact even before her imprisonment. But not much had changed. The manor was as sumptuous as it always had been, with marble tiles in the hallway and bathrooms, exquisite furniture, dark wooden floors and walls painted in tasteful white and gold nuances. This is where Narcissa and her treacherous husband had been spending their time while she had rotted away in a grey cell. She had no regrets for her sacrifice. At the time of her sentencing she didn’t know how long it would take her master to resurrect. Perhaps deep down she had been hoping that he would come back within a year or two. But it was only because of her disloyal Death Eater fellows who neither sought him nor helped him out that his return had been so delayed. They will get theirs, she thought. The Dark Lord does not forgive disloyalty nor does he ever forget when he is shown devotion. He had promised her and her husband and Rabastan great rewards and she was sure they will come. Only she had paid close attention to his tales about what he had done to conquer death. Only she believed in him and in his power to achieve immortality. Bellatrix did not quite understand how it came to be that he stood before her today after being hit with the Avada Kedavra curse, how he could have survived. But she was sure it had to do with his tremendous power and talent and she hoped that if she played her cards right, one day he might share his secret with her.

This was her first night out of Azkaban and while she was feeling very tired, she feared that her nightmares would still haunt her even outside the prison walls. The Dementors didn’t just torture her with bad memories but also with completely made up scenarios based on her worst fears; her Dark Lord being displeased with her and killing her, her mother’s boyfriend returning somehow from the dead to have his way with her once more while Andromeda was standing beside her telling her she deserved it. All nonsense of course, she knew this. She needed to regain her grip on reality if she was to be a valuable servant to her master. She closed her eyes and sleep came almost instantly.

****************************************

The next day, Bellatrix didn’t come out of her room until after about twelve hours of sleep. Narcissa knew that Azkaban was a place where the nights were full of screams and nightmares so her sister had to make up for lost rest.  
She came downstairs, her hair in a bun and her wand in hand. Narcissa guessed she liked the feeling of holding a wand again after such a long time. She wolfed down her breakfast before Narcissa had time to join her.

”How old is your son now?” Bellatrix asked.

Narcissa’s face lit up. This was the first time her sister had asked her anything about what she had been up to, about her life, since returning.

”Draco’s fifteen now and doing very well in school, ” she said proudly. ”You will get to meet him soon, I owled him about your return and he’s looking forward to meet you.”

Bellatrix snorted. ”I doubt his father has been telling him positive things about me.”

Narcissa looked at her nails. She knew of Bellatrix and Lucius’s old rivalry back in the day when they were both trying to become the Dark Lord’s favourite Death Eater. She understood now that her sister would be feeling bitterness at the fact that Lucius not only escaped Azkaban but that he had also been welcomed back into the Dark Lord’s ranks with open arms.  
”I have a fun idea,” said Narcissa cheerfully. Bellatrix looked up from her cup of tea with moderate interest. ”Why don’t you and I spend some time together, maybe go shopping for some new robes?”

Bellatrix looked at her like she had lost her mind. ”You would like me to take a stroll down Diagon Alley with you Cissy?” she said quietly in a somewhat amused voice, like Narcissa did not understand the gravity of the situation. It was obvious she was now treating her as her foolish little sister, who loved clothes and luxury and understood nothing of war or politics or real danger.

”Certainly not! I happen to be in very good relations with Madam Malkin who owns the best robes shop in the country, I daresay. If I speak to her, she would be more than happy to keep the shop open for you after hours so you can go and pick something out.”

”You cannot possibly trust this woman to keep her mouth shut,” said Bellatrix raising an eyebrow. ”I am already taking a risk just by staying here. Despite your efforts to the contrary, the Ministry knows we are sisters. I suspect it is just a matter of time before they come calling.” Bellatrix looked suddenly worried at her own words, like she should be hurrying up and making herself scarce.

”Oh you don’t have to worry about that, Bella,” said Narcissa, ignoring Bellatrix’s remark about their sisterhood. ”Lucius told the Dark Lord you will be staying with us for a while and he put powerful protective spells over the Manor. Even if the Aurors do come barging in, they will not be able to spot you. And Lucius has Fudge deep in his pocket, anyway, convincing him that neither himself nor I have any connection to the escapees.”

”The Dark Lord put spells in place to keep me safe?” Bellatrix asked, looking thrilled. Narcissa rolled her eyes. Of course that was the only part her sister got from that story.

”And yes, as a matter of fact, I do trust Madam Malkin. She’s very sympathetic to our cause” Narcissa continued.

Bellatrix scoffed. ”No offense Cissy but clothes are not my highest priority at the moment.”

Nevertheless, they went, after night fall. Narcissa considered this a small victory. Bellatrix was moving along the aisles with clothes on both sides, feeling the fabrics with her fingers. Narcissa knew she was enjoying herself though she’d never admit to it. She tried on some robes with Madam Malkin standing beside her fawning over her. Bellatrix looked as stone faced as she always did when someone complimented her appearance. The robes looked a little loose around Bellatrix’s thin figure but because of her height she looked imposing in everything. The sisters left the shop with a couple of robes and some cloaks.

Back at the Manor, they found Rodolphus Lestrange waiting for them in the drawing room with Lucius keeping him company. He had also aged visibly with his once brown hair now grey, and also looked emaciated. He kissed Narcissa on each cheek, ”How are you, Narcissa?” He asked smiling a friendly smile. For a Death Eater, he came across as very amiable and Narcissa knew that women liked him and he liked them right back. Women other than her sister. But now it appears he had finally summoned the courage to be re-united with his wife. Bellatrix had not commented on his absence at all, but Narcissa could tell she had been annoyed that her husband and one of the few people who understood what she had gone through was hiding at his parents’ home, possibly in the company of some old flame.

”Thank you for this lovely evening. Cissy,” Bellatrix said before she and Rodolphus headed upstairs to Bellatrix’s room to do Narcissa could only guess what.

***********************************

A fortnight passed and life at the Manor was going well. Narcissa was relieved that her sister was starting to act more like her old self and their relationship was so far moderately warm. Narcissa knew that when they were growing up, Bellatrix had preferred Andromeda’s company over hers and Andromeda loved her just as much back. They had fallen out even before Andromeda had made her relationship with the Mudblood public, and Narcissa had no idea why as neither sister spoke of it. After Andromeda’s eloping with her Mudblood, the ties were severed for good and Bellatrix and Narcissa were left to develop a sisterly bond that had been thin up to that point. After the Dark Lord fell, Lucius insisted that Narcissa saw less and less of the Lestranges since Lucius knew they would not denounce the Dark Lord like he had. Any connection to them was therefore dangerous and the Malfoys had a child to think about and keep safe. So the sisters went their separate ways again.

Now that Bellatrix was back, Narcissa believed there might be a chance for them to become close again. She knew that Bellatrix cared for her in her own unhinged way. She had become more talkative now and willing to open up about her experience in Azkaban, so much so in fact that it had started to bore the Malfoys. Lucius especially was looking at his feet whenever Bellatrix made a speech about the horrors of Azkaban, knowing that Bellatrix was bringing this up just to make him feel guilty for slithering his way out of prison. Narcissa did not like these power displays in her own house but she was willing to let them slide for now.

Draco had been home for a short holiday and the meeting between him and Bellatrix went well. He had invited Pansy Parkinson to dinner once and the girl had sat there star-struck, pulling her chair closer and closer to Bellatrix’s and staring at her as though she wanted to crawl into her skin. Draco kept trying to wheedle out of Bellatrix the number of people she had killed but Narcissa put a stop to it firmly. As long as it was possible, her son would be spared from murder and war.

Life had a semblance of normality which Narcissa would not have believed possible a few weeks ago. Then one day she heard a sound and came downstairs to find a skeletally thin man in a black cloak standing in her kitchen.

”I hope you don’t mind my intrusion, Narcissa,” said the Dark Lord in his cold, high voice. She shuddered hoping he would not notice it. She did not hate him but she knew he brought only chaos and death to those around him and she did not want any of that around her family. The news of his returning to power had unsettled her. She also understood that he wasn’t as happy with Lucius as he’d let on. He was like a ticking bomb and it made her feel deeply unsafe.

”Not at all, my lord. Please, have a seat”, she said indicating an armchair.

Voldemort ignored this invitation and continued, ”Where is your sister?”

”Bellatrix is in her chamber, sleeping,” said Narcissa. ”I can go get her,” she said and had already turned on her heels hoping her sister’s presence would mean she did not have to be in the Dark Lord’s company any longer.

”No. Let her rest,” he said. Narcissa sighed. ”I trust her recovery is going well?” he asked, his tone letting her know he would not satisfied with a ”no.”

Narcissa pondered over this question. Bellatrix certainly looked a bit healthier and was doing magic as before. She had practiced some powerful spells destroying several pieces of Narcissa’s well loved furniture. But she still had nightmares, a bad temper and was acting even more unstable than before her incarceration.

”She’s doing well,” she said, steeling herself, hoping the Dark Lord would not ask her to elaborate.

”Very good, very good,” he said sounding pleased. ”I shall need both her and your husband for an important mission very soon.”

Lucius had told her that the Dark Lord was planning something and that he had been chosen to lead the mission. He gave her no more details than that but he had told her it involved several other previously imprisoned Death Eaters. Lucius had not been too thrilled about going on a mission where he had to lead a group of unstable Death Eaters but he could hardly argue with the Dark Lord. She just hoped everything would go as smoothly as possible.

”I heard the House elf Kreacher has been paying you some visits”, said the Dark Lord. ”He might prove to be of great consequence in my plans. Do not send him away,” he ordered.

”Of course not, my lord,” said Narcissa quickly. ”We have shown him kindness.”

This was in fact quite true. Kreacher had come one evening telling them that Sirius Black had sent him away from his old mistress’s house. They had all listened intently to his story, even Bellatrix who Narcissa thought would be annoyed by the elf constantly showering her with compliments. Both Bellatrix and the Malfoys understood that Kreacher could be an asset.

”Good. I shall be on my way then,” said Voldemort. ”When you sister wakes, send her to me. She needs to start dueling practice.”

”Dueling practice, my lord?” asked Narcissa. Dueling had always been her sister’s passion and talent. She couldn’t see that she needed much practice.

”Due to her long stay in Azkaban, her powers could have weakened somewhat and likewise her reactions, ” he explained. ”She can face Dolohov and in that manner they will both train their skills.”

Dolohov was another one of the Dark Lord’s powerful Death Eaters Narcissa knew, and him and Bellatrix had been friends before they both ended up in Azkaban.

”I’m sure she will be pleased to hear this, my lord,” said Narcissa happy that the conversation was coming to an end.

Voldemort’s scarlet eyes locked into her grey ones for a moment. She could sense that he had just become aware of all her dislike and fear of him. She held her breath as though that would stop him from reading her like a book. But the information apparently only amused him as he gave an evil smile and Disapparated away.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix and Lucius head for the Ministry preparing for battle. This is basically a retelling of the events of OotP from the perspective of Bellatrix and Narcissa.

Bellatrix’s dueling practice was going well. Her powers had not been too affected by her stay in Azkaban even though her reactions were perhaps a bit slower than they were when she was young. Still, considering the fact that she had not held a wand in her hand for fifteen years she was satisfied with her performance against Dolohov. He too had aged somewhat but was still very much a capable duelist. Bellatrix was sure that then Dark Lord was also pleased with them and he told them that they would soon get put their powers to good use in their first mission since their escape from Azkaban.

The Dark Lord had been secretive as usual about why he wanted what he wanted them to get but they did know he desired a Prophecy from the Ministry of Magic. They also knew that his plan was to lure Harry Potter to the Ministry with the information he got from Kreacher about how much Potter cared about Sirius Black. This amused Bellatrix. Of course the family traitor would become attached to the Dark Lord’s greatest enemy. If this scheme of her Master’s also led to some suffering for Sirius she would be more than happy to be part of the plan. It had annoyed her immensely to read the Daily Prophet articles about how Sirius Black had helped her and her fellows escape from Azkaban and how they had rallied around him. As though she would ever serve her treacherous cousin in any way! But it helped her Master, this insistence from the Auror Department to ignore his return and pin the blame on Sirius so she supposed it was worth whatever frustrations it was causing her. She knew there might not be that many opportunities for dueling in this mission as they would only be facing Harry Potter and they had strict orders not to touch the boy. She hoped however that some Ministry workers might catch them at trying to break in and that a fight could ensue so that she could use her powers in more than just a training session where she was not supposed to hurt her opponent and her opponent was not really going to harm her. She was born for the battlefield and it thrilled her how close she was to a potential battle again.

Bellatrix noticed that Lucius looked less than pleased at the favor the Dark Lord was bestowing upon him. He seemed nervous and unsure how to get the Prophecy. She knew that he had led a peaceful and quiet existence for the past years and was not to eager to get back in the midst of the action no matter how much he claimed so to the Dark Lord. Bellatrix didn’t understand why the Dark Lord made Lucius the leader of this mission and not one of his faithful Death Eaters who had endured so much for him. But she supposed he was still wary of how much their imprisonment had damaged them. That was all right. All she needed to do was show him her usefulness, show him that she had not been affected in either her loyalty or her powers by that dreadful prison. The next mission will be led by her, she was sure of it.

********************************************************

Narcissa was helping Lucius put on his Death Eater robes. They had not been worn for over fourteen years and she sensed her husband being tense under her touch.

”Everything will be fine, my darling” she said. ”I will wait up until you get back. If you encounter any danger promise me that you will flee.”

Lucius stepped away from her, sighing. ”Narcissa, the Dark Lord does not care what dangers we are facing. He only cares about retrieving the Prophecy. Indeed, I would be in much graver danger were I to return without it than by facing the Aurors.”

”All right,” she said. ”But at least make sure no one recognizes you. Not even Potter.”

”Potter already knows I’m a Death Eater. He saw me at the graveyard. No one believes him.”

”Let’s keep it that way,” said Narcissa giving her husband a kiss on the cheek. He cupped her face in his hands. ”I will succeed in this and bring us so much honour, my love. The Dark Lord will reward us greatly, it shall all be worth it.”

She smiled and then turned her head towards the door where Bellatrix had just come in wearing her robes without her being hooded yet. ”Are you ready, Lucius?” She asked coldly. ”You are our leader so _lead_.”

Lucius clenched his jaw. ”We shall Disapparate in a few moments. I hope I do not need to remind you of the importance of this mission, Bellatrix. Do try to keep your wits about you and follow the plan.”

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at him. ”Ah yes, the plan. What _is_ the plan again, Lucius? How will you get Potter to give us the Prophecy?”

Narcissa intervened. ”I’m sure everything will work out perfectly,” she said towards her sister. She turned to Lucius, ”I’ll wait up, don’t be long.” They kissed one more time and she left the room.

Bellatrix turned her back heading towards the door. Lucius grabbed her arm roughly, ”Do not ruin this for me, Bellatrix! The Dark Lord gave me this mission, you will do as I say.” Bellatrix wrenched her arm from him. ”Of course,” she said disdainfully. They Disapparated to London, eager and ready to do their Master’s bidding.

*****************************************************************************

Bellatrix was not sure what had happened exactly. They had finally got control of the situation and Lucius had almost grabbed the Prophecy from Potter. However, now the game had changed with Order members firing spells at them. She supposed it was all very exciting even though her opponent was a young Auror by the looks of it who most likely had not seen that many battles considering how she was acting. Bellatrix soon got tired of her and dispatched her with a simple spell. Now, there were probably more worthy opponents around here somewhere. Suddenly, Sirius Black was running towards her. She smiled. _Perfect._

*******************************************************

The next thing she knew, the battle was over. She had defeated yet another Auror who tried to achieve what her cousin could not and hand her back to the Dementors. She looked around, scanning the room. Potter was being held down by a man who belonged to the Order. Her fellows were tied up in the middle of the room, including Lucius. His mask had fallen off. She tried to make eye contact with Rodolphus but he was staring at his feet, with a head wound that was dripping blood on his cheek. Then she remembered. Dumbledore. In a split second, one of his spells came speeding towards her but she deflected it. There was no other option now but fleeing. She was certain of one thing: Prophecy or no Prophecy she was not about to get recaptured, sent back to Azkaban, not when she had finally regained some of her powers and sanity.

She was running on the corridors, the boy chasing her. Perhaps there might yet be a chance to retrieve the Prophecy. Potter had it, she knew he did. She tried to persuade him to hand it over all the while knowing that Dumbledore was close by and that the old man would not let his favourite student face her all by himself. If she was going to get the Prophecy and leave the Ministry before Dumbledore got to them, she would have to move quickly. She knew her Master was watching and hearing everything she said and did. The boy laughed and she felt herself shaking with both fear and anger at the same time. She knew he was not lying but she had to believe that he was. Otherwise…

With a soft pop, her Master appeared with cold fury in his scarlet eyes. Bellatrix felt some relief, seeing him and knowing that the boy could not escape. If he at least managed to kill the boy, he might forget all about the Prophecy and go easy on them all for failing him. But then Dumbledore joined them and she knew all hope was lost.

******************************************************

Bellatrix and Voldemort Apparated back to the Death Eater headquarters. They were silent for a few moments. Bellatrix considered her situation and felt that in many ways, she would have been safer in Azkaban. She was caught here with a displeased and furious Master who had no one besides her on whom to unleash his wrath. She felt herself shaking and started to regret that she had run away from her captured fellows, now wishing she could join them. She inhaled deeply and tried to brace herself. It had been a long time since she had been tortured by anyone and she had only felt her Master’s Cruciatus curse on her skin just once before. But she remembered it very clearly and knew all too well the pain he could inflict. The thought that he might kill her also crossed her mind but she didn’t consider this alternative too likely as she knew she held value to him still and that he would not have bothered rescuing her just to kill her later. She hoped at least that her victories against several Order members in this battle would count towards him showing her some leniency. After all, she had managed to inflict some damage upon their enemies.

The silence was starting to feel oppressive. He stood with his hands behind his back, looking out the window at the darkness outside. She knew what was coming and wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

”My lord, I—” she began, but was soon interrupted by him rushing towards her as though he had been expecting her to give him an opening, putting his hands on her shoulders and slamming her hard against the wall. She could hear her pulse in her ears and did not dare look at him. She closed her eyes waiting for excruciating pain and suddenly felt his long, cold fingers tracing her collar bone. Her chest was heaving rapidly, Any time now, the pain would come. But he let go of her and spoke in a threatening voice, ”Leave. Now.” She did not wait to hear it twice, and breathed a sigh of relief when she shut the door behind her leaving a furious Dark Lord behind.

***********************************************

Narcissa had kept her promise of waiting up for Lucius. He had now been gone for more than two hours. She wondered why he dithered so long as the mission had seemed pretty straight forward from his description. A part of her was starting to wonder whether something had gone awry. Maybe the Potter boy had help? Maybe instead of Potter they were met at the Ministry by an army of Aurors? Before she knew it, her mind was already imagining the worst scenario possible. Lucius could be dead. Or about to receive the Dementor’s Kiss. No, surely that could not happen. Lucius could handle his way out of a tight spot, she knew this. He was hardly a novice at carrying out the Dark Lord’s orders.

The front door opened, and Narcissa ran downstairs to the hall. This is it, he’s back. She was met there by a disheveled Bellatrix who looked like the worst catastrophe imaginable had just occurred.

”Where is my husband?” said Narcissa, in a shaky yet determined voice.

”Cissy, we— there were problems—”, her sister said, hesitantly.

”Where is Lucius, where is my husband?” Narcissa repeated with tears in her eyes.

”He got captured. They all did. Except me,” said Bellatrix. Narcissa ran into the drawing room and sunk into the sofa.

Bellatrix followed her. ”Cissy, it’s going to be okay,” said Bellatrix holding her hand. Narcissa pulled her hand away. ”Oh really? How so?” she asked derisively.

”The Dark Lord will break everyone out of Azkaban, ”said Bellatrix, ”it is only a matter of time.”

Narcissa laughed hysterically. ”Oh well then I suppose that makes everything all right, doesn’t it? How did _you_ escape by the way?” asked Narcissa, narrowing her eyes at her sister.

”I ran away from the Order and Dumbledore and then the Dark Lord brought us both back.”

”Of course he did!” spat Narcissa. ”He rescued you because you’re his…his… well, whatever you are and he left my husband to rot in Azkaban.”

Bellatrix stared at her indignantly. ”My husband is also in Azkaban, dear sister. You are not the only one who has lost someone.”

Narcissa laughed again. ”Oh don’t even try. Like you care about Rod. I actually love my husband and he loves me which is something you will never understand or experience for yourself.”

”I can see you are upset,” said Bellatrix, jaw clenched. ”Let us rest now and speak more of this in the morning.” And before Narcissa could add anything else her sister left the room, heading upstairs to her own bedroom.


End file.
